negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Rakan
Jack Rakan (Jacobus Racan on his pactio card as the "k" in his family name is replaced with a "c" as is standard on all pactio cards), also known as "Rakan of the Thousand Blades", is the large, dark-skinned member of Nagi's group, the dark skin being dues to the fact that he is a member of the Hellas Race. He has been referred to several times as the 'Ultimate Broken Character', a reference to RPG characters whose stats and abilities are so powerful that they are almost unbeatable. Appearance Personality Rakan appears as an incredible, powerful fighter through demonstrating his immense destructive attacks with relative ease, such as emitting a high-powered laser from his body at a whim. He also tends to be greedy and laid back, refuses to do any free favors, and tends to not really care much, including the political aspect of the war. He seems to follow the "idiocy" theme that Kotarou mentioned, as he tends to do silly things in battle, including using more strength than is required and using moves with ridiculous names like ("Eternal Negi Fever"), which was thought to be a draft of a move he wished to teach Negi. Biography Rakan revealed that he first met the Nagi's group as an enemy, being hired to take them on after they interrupted the invasion of Ostia, and eventually changed sides and joined the group. Synopsis Journey to the Magic World Arc Rakan initially encounters Negi (in his older disguise) in the Magical World witnessing his battles in the tournaments to raise money to free some of his students. Seeing him without a special technique, he offers Negi to teach him one for a huge fee. However, after the two of them are attacked by a shadow-manipulator who wants revenge on Nagi, Rakan is forced to save Negi's life for free, even as becoming his teacher without tuition. Rakan then teaches Negi a technique called Magia Erebea, a forbidden technique created by Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Later he has joined Negi and the rest in Ostia. The Ostia Festival Arc While Fate confronted Negi, Fate sent two of his partners, Koyomi and Tamaki, to Rakan in an attempt to engage him in talks. Rakan wasted no time in provoking the two by making lewd comments and stealing Koyomi's panties, which incites them to trap him in a pactio-induced alternate dimension along with Konoka and Chamo. Rakan is able to escape the trap by discerning the physical location of Koyomi and Tamaki within the dimension and confronting them. Inspection of Koyomi's stolen panties allowed Rakan to give a ballpark estimate of their location, and Chamo's expertise was able to refine the estimate into a pinpoint coordinate. The barrier dimension was then destroyed apparently by Rakan's sheer willpower. After Fate's retreat, he began to show Negi's party (minus Yue, Anya and as it is later revealed; Asuna) a movie displaying the Mundus Magicus War. A bit later after the tournament has started, Rakan decides to make his entry allying with Kagetarou. Negi (alias Nagi) initially lost his nerve over the prospect of having to fight against his mentor, considering that according to Rakan's personal strength judging system, Rakan's base power is ranked 12,000 compared to Negi's 700 (before receiving a boost from Magia Erebea). Taking the ludicrous system into account, with one attack, he can destroy six aegis warships. In a flashback two days before the final 20th anniversary match celebrating the end to the Schismatic War, Negi had taken time to study Rakan's past. It was then revealed that Rakan was not always the invincible being Negi had perceived, but a man who progresses through only hard-work and effort that he became the man he is today. Like the old Roman times, Rakan made his debut 40 years ago as a young slave gladiator boy in the Hellas Empire. There were numerous times when he was nearly killed over the first few years, but he managed to climb to the top of the gladiator world and obtained his freedom. It was around that time that people began to describe him "invincible". With his retirement as a gladiator, he took part in numerous real battles in the outside world, overcoming many crisis and dilemmas. Fame soon followed him, along with countless titles such as "The Man Who Cannot Die", "The Thousands Blades", The Legendary Mercenary Swordsman", and so on. After learning Rakan's history, Negi comments that Rakan's talent can be said to have been built from scratch with no cheats, tricks or luck. His strength was forged and honed over the 40 long years of real battle experience and training, thus defining his laid-back attitude was according to his mountain of experience and confidence. Negi refers to Rakan as 'The Ultimate Hard Worker' from this background. In his fight with Negi, Rakan is overwhelmingly powerful, reversing a situation in which he was being pummeled in an instant only by studying that same pummeling. He sees through Negi's new technique and delivers, what is thought to be, the ending blow to the fight. After this blow is struck, Negi gets back up but is soon repeatedly pummeled by Jack until he is left lying on the ground. While Negi is lying on the ground, Jack gives him advice to quit and reveals that the entire fight was a test and that he never intended it to be a serious match, Jack continues saying that since Negi was defeated he will not reveal the secrets concerning Negi's mother. After Negi gets back up Rakan notices that Negi is planning something and is not defeated just yet. Jack then fights Kotarou Inugami, who is defending Negi to buy him time to cast a spell and defeats Kagetarou, however Jack soon defeats Kotarou and then confronts Negi. Negi then activates his ultimate spell Duplex Complexio. After overcoating 2 chilpl astrapes he pummels Rakan with overwhelming speed, but sufficiently lacks the strength and power to finish it. This makes him trick Rakan into a strength contest by showing off his unison lightning lance, and when Jack falls for it, Negi absorbs Rakan's attack. When he hits Rakan with the lightning lance and 2 chilpl astrapes, the fight appears to be over. But, Rankan manages to get back up. He declares Negi a man and wants to fight Negi further. They both know they have used up most of their magical power and are unable to use any more. So, they resort to using common fist fighting. During which Jack states to himself that even though Negi is nothing like Nagi, his fight with Negi was almost like fighting Nagi again. Although he is a laid-back guy, he seems to be aware of what is happening around him and as stated by Kaede has a field of “Ki” surrounding him at all times. He also is aware of what happened to Nagi and who Negi’s real mother is, but is hiding the facts from him. His race is Hellas. He's also a great artist and can copy techniques through observation, he claims to have no weaknesses. Governor's Ball Jack confronts Fate Averruncus atop the building in which Kurt Godel's ball is held. After exchanging words that confirm that Fate is the third Averruncus, the previous two having been defeated by Nagi, they are interrupted by Fate's Minister Magi, whom Jack initially fights using the same perverted techniques he used in an earlier confrontation with Tamaki and Koyomi. After being trapped in Tamaki's barrier dimension again, for a while it appears as if Fate's partners might gain the upper hand, but Jack soon emerges unscathed from their attacks, and questions them as to why they work for Fate, which he finds out (after reading their minds) that they are all war-orphans. After Rakan and Fate begin fighting seriously, Fate summons a staff and Rakan tries to fight back, but after learning that it's a mirage it will be too late as the worst enemy of Ala Rubra appears before him, cuts his legs and arms and forces him to wear a special armor and commence into battle. Despite a brave battle, Jack is erased by the Code of the Lifemaker, but still manages to temporarily re-form himself to pass a few last words to Negi. Assault on Cosmo Entelecheia Arc Later Jack Rakan returns when the conclusion between Ala Alba and Cosmos Entelecheia reaches after Negi's battle with Fate its peak. He says even though he was erased he was brought back from it because of his fighting spirit and Asuna's power. He defeats without any problems the Ancient Dragon Vrkso Nagasya and assists to keep the group in check until Evangeline finished her chanting. Evangeline is then surprised that he made it out of it alive, stating that she set her spell on him as well. While the two quarrel, they are interrupted in the form of the Mage of the Beginning. He then watches with the rest as Asuna and Negi battle the Mage of the Beginning. As the Mage of the Beginning appears to be Nagi, Evangeline is obviously shocked by, though Rakan only seems deadly serious and somewhat hateful towards him. Rakan is also present when Evangeline does her "Farewell Battle" with Negi and Asuna and as Asuna departs back to the Magical World. Return To Old World Arc In the Epilogue, Rakan is later seen enjoying with Nagi, Eishun, Al and Evangeline enjoying drinks while they waited for the Ala Alba to arrive. Abilities and Techniques Abilities *''Hand To Hand Combat: Jack Rakan is an extremely powerful and high level warrior of close-quarters combat. So much he is unrivaled in a close range fight, trying to fight him at hand to hand combat is considered suicide. *'Immense Physical Strength'': One of the reasons he is so dangerous, especially in hand to hand combat, is because of his overwhelming strength that very few can handle. *'Ki and Magic Abilities: He has a massive amount of both ki and magical power. The natural raw power of either are both very destructive. So much so that he can cause massive destruction and break through other dimensions through willpower by simply using will power to release his magical and Ki power. * It was noted by Kaede that his body is surrounded by a wall of Ki at all times. *'Pactio: Armiger Milliplex:' His artifact is called Ho Heroes Meta Chilion Prosopon (The Hero Of a Thousand Faces). His artifact can transform into any type of weapon at his will. In his words his artifact can transform into "any shape imaginable", from multiple weapons of any kind to armor (which can act as replacement limbs if need be). *'Keen Intellect': Despite his ridiculous personality, Rakan is actually a very intelligent fighter, analyzing enemy abilities and finding weaknesses in them. This does not only apply to defeating enemy techniques, but also copying them as just by having seen his teammate Eishun Konoe perform Shinmei-ryu techniques he was able to duplicate a powerful Ni no Tachi technique. *'Guts and Willpower' Spells/Techniques *Hellfire Conflagration *Zan Kan Ken (Warship Breaker) - Rakan uses his artifact to create a massive sword which crashes down on his enemies with great force. *Hidden Blade Surfing Rakan - Rakan rides on a blade that he sends flying at the target with great speed and attacks them upon the moment of impact. *Tyrannic Blazing Roaring Dragon Exploding Flash Demon God Air Cleaving Rakan Fist *Negi Fist *Eternal Negi Fever - Rakan emits a powerful and destructive laser-like attack released from his body. *Kiai Boukou (Willpower Defence) *Rakan Hurricane Palm *Rakan Impact - Rakan charges magical power and ki in a spiral-like motion into his fist and releases it, firing off a highly powerful and destructive blast. *Zanmaken Ni No Tachi: In Celebration of My First Kiss with Ojou-sama Strike *Rakan Hariken Shou *Imperial Type 97 Battering Ram Form Magical Armour *Rakan for the Hell of it Right Hand Punch - A powerful and explosive punch, so much so that the entire area Rakan was battling in shook with its force. *BakuFuuKen (Rakan Gentle Breeze Tempest Fist) - Rakan creates tempest whirlwinds at speeds of a 100km per hour around the target while the target feels nothing by a gentle breeze. *Rakan Banretsuken (Rakan Ten Thousand Fists) *Rasenshou (Spiral Palm) *Rakan Daiboutou (Rakan Mega Wild Throw) *Point Blank Full Throttle Rakan Impact - Rakan impacted used at full power at point blank range. Trivia * Rakan is known for his (undefeated) record of single-handedly defeating: 137 ships (including 1 super dreadnought, 3 airborne motherships, and 13 cruisers), 9 divine soldiers at once, and at least one being on par with a high daylight walker like Evangeline: an ancient dragon. * Rakan also displayed how great his strength is by destroying a magical dimension with sheer will power. Chisame states that: "He is so broken, that it isn't even funny even more." Giving an idea of how strong the other members are, with Rakan still being on par with Nagi. * Nagi and Jack were said to have had the same strength when they first met, fighting to a standstill. It is notable that Nagi was much younger than Rakan at that time (Jack stated that Nagi was only 13 when the war started). * Jack Rakan is considered a 'God' among the prize fighters and fighters of the "Ultima Competitio Campionis" of the magical world. * Jack is similar in appearance to Jecht from Final Fantasy X, Jiraiya from Naruto and Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach. Category:Articles in need of images Category:Characters Category:Ala Rubra Category:Ala Alba Category:Articles in need of a good spellcheck. Category:Males